


Oblivious

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: (A one shot Drabble)Adrien Agreste was a smart boy. He had all A’s in school, worked hard.So when it came time to unmask Hawkmoth, it came as a surprise that he could be so well... dumb.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A short Drabble that came to me in the shower.

He was panicking. The pictures were everywhere, proof he had ignored, been oblivious to. Marinette sat beside him, watching as he came to terms with the truth. 

He had been an idiot. How many people made the connection before him? Even his lady had told him once before. 

“I’m so stupid,” Adrien repeated, defeat in his voice as he clutched his body hugging himself. Marinette said nothing as she studied her hands. What else could she do?

Adrien had tossed his clothes and she had helpfully supplied new ones for him. 

It was everywhere, all over his home, his clothes. He had willingly sponsored and endorsed it. He felt sick, disgusted. 

“I can’t believe it,” he whispered, his eyes hurt from the tears that had dried up, the anger that had burnt out. 

“I’m sorry Adrien,” Marinette whispered. “I’m here for you,” it was all she could say, but he was glad she was there. His lady. 

“Partners forever,” Adrien whispered back. 

“Always,” she replied as the news ran Gabriel Agreste arrest on the television Adrien refused to turn off. Adrien glared at his shoes, the last of his personal items. 

“The butterflies were everywhere, how did I not make the connection?” He asked. 

“If it makes you feel better, I worshiped him and his designs. I never put it together either.” Marinette attempted. 

“You made him a suspect once.” Adrien reminded. Marinette went quiet. 

“What else have I missed?” He groaned. Marinette didn’t dare tell him about her crush as she returned her eyes to her clasped hands.

“No idea,” she lied.


End file.
